hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Matthews (S4-S1)
Daniel Matthews has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the seven Saw films, as well as the Saw video games and sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this RPG. The Reborn Trilogy that crosses over Friday The 13th and Saw is also canon in this continuity, with some creative liberties being taken with that series as well for creative purposes for this RPG. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps with the Saw films. It is very strongly advised that you see all seven Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. Daniel Matthews is a main character from the Saw film series (Saw II), and is controlled by Jigsaw. Character History "That means we can survive?" - Daniel Matthews Early Life Daniel Matthews was born on March 25th, 1989 to Eric and Michelle Matthews, just a year after both of his parents graduated from high school. He was named after Eric's close friend, Daniel Robert Rigg, an officer with the Los Angeles SWAT, after Rigg saved Eric's life one day during a shoot-out with an armed suspect. Eric had been with the Los Angeles Police Department for a year and Michelle had been attending college and taking classes on accounting. Daniel had a normal childhood and was raised well by both of his parents. Eric also helped Daniel on numerous occasions when Daniel had problems with bullies at school, Eric often intervening with school policy to crack down on bullying. Family Crisis Daniel's mostly happy family life would come to a halt during his middle teenage years, when Eric, who once had a respectable and commendable reputation with the LAPD, had a number of incidents where he employed excessive force and began to abuse his authority. He had also been in trouble for allegedly planting evidence that led to the wrongful imprisonment of seven civilians, and he divorced from Michelle when it had been discovered that he had been in an affair with his partner, Detective Allison Kerry. Eric lost custody of Daniel, and what followed was a series of court meetings with Eric and Michelle fighting for custody of Daniel. Eric ultimately lost custody of Daniel, and Daniel's relationship with his father became even more distant when he got in trouble with the law after an act of petty theft, when he had no money to buy things for himself, since Eric's income supported the Matthews household a great deal. Following an argument with his father after being released from police custody after Daniel had been caught shoplifting, Daniel went back for his new home he shared with Michelle. Little did Daniel know the changes that soon awaited his life just mere days later, on the fateful day of April 17th, 2006. The Game While at his home doing some homework on his computer, Daniel was jumped by a pig-masked figure and sedated, and when he awoke, he found himself inside a decrepit room inside an old and decaying house, with seven other people he didn't know. Daniel and the others eventually learned about their predicaments after one of the other captives, Amanda Young, discovered a tape player hidden inside a safe filled with bricks. The tape revealed that the captives were all breathing in a deadly nerve agent being pumped inside the house, and they had only two hours to find various antidotes hidden throughout the house to survive. After one of the captives inside the room died from a rigged gun contraption on the door leading to the room, Amanda warned the captives that they were all being tested and that their captor, the Jigsaw Killer, wanted them all to pass. When one of the other captives, Jonas Singer, questioned Amanda about how she knew that information, she responded simply by saying she survived one of Jigsaw's past games. After getting out of the room, the remaining six captives including Daniel tried finding the antidotes to cure themselves of the nerve agent's symptoms to ride out the full three hours inside the house, three hours being the time they would have to wait until they could escape from the house if they found the antidotes to make them survive in time. Daniel witnessed much animosity and hostility during his ordeal inside the house, especially with drug dealer Xavier Chavez, who was confrontational and violent during the ordeal. Daniel also bared witness to some gruesome sights inside the house, including the burning death of a pyromaniac con artist named Obi Tate inside a Furnace trap in the house's basement and the convulsing death of a kleptomaniac named Laura Hunter, whom Daniel had bonded with during the ordeal. Fight To Survive Daniel displayed some bravery and a strong will to live during the ordeal in the house, when he had been the only one willing to rescue Amanda from a trap full of thousands of syringes that had been intended for Xavier, when the drug dealer instead threw Amanda inside the Syringe Pit to get the key to unlock a door that hid an antidote. As the captives in the house started dying one by one, Amanda, Daniel and Xavier were the only ones who remained alive, with Xavier posing a threat to Amanda and Daniel's safety and well-being. Using a key found on the corpse of Jonas inside the starting room after Xavier killed him, Amanda and Daniel escaped through a hatch door hidden under a safe containing one antidote inside the room, the hatch door leading into the sewers. Amanda and Daniel fled through the sewer tunnels as Xavier gave pursuit, and the two eventually came to a disgusting industrial bathroom with the rotted corpses of Adam Faulkner and Zep Hindle, as well as the rotted severed foot of Lawrence Gordon. Daniel began to pass out from the effects of the nerve agent, and Xavier found his way to the bathroom shortly afterwards. Xavier cut into the back of his neck to get to piece of skin to learn his number, each of the captives having a colored number written on the backs of their necks, the numbers being the combination to the safe inside the starting room when entered in the order of the rainbow's colors. Xavier moved to attack Amanda after cutting himself, when Daniel suddenly sprung up and slashed Xavier across the throat with a rusty pistol-grip hacksaw, the same hacksaw Lawrence Gordon used to saw off his foot. Xavier quickly bled to death, and Amanda and Daniel made their way back inside the house, when Daniel suddenly passed out from the nerve gas. Captivity Daniel awoke sometime later during the next day on April 18th, finding himself locked inside a dark and cramped space with his wrists bound and given an oxygen mask to breath. He didn't feel sick anymore from the nerve gas, but he was very alarmed at where he was now. Sometime after awaking inside the space, it opened, revealing Daniel's holding place to be a safe inside a run-down steel mill office being examined by police at the scene. The police helped Daniel out of the safe, one of them being Allison Kerry, who had been Eric's mistress. Kerry informed Daniel of what had happened inside the house, that he was a survivor of the Jigsaw Killer, now identified as John Kramer. He and Amanda Young, a previous victim, were the only survivors of the latest crime, and Eric had also been present in the steel mill office after being lured by Kramer by a clue found at the scene of one of Kramer's murder victims. Footage from the incident in the house had been pre-recorded and rigged sometime after, making it appear to the police as if it had been live, misleading Eric into thinking Daniel was in danger at the time. Eric was a missing person at the time, having fled with Kramer when the killer refused to give Daniel's whereabouts to him despite following the rules of his test, which was to simply sit and talk with Kramer. Daniel gave his account of what had happened, and Kerry assured him that no murder charges would be brought against him for killing Xavier, as it had been a natural act of self-defense. After giving his testimony, Daniel was treated at the Angel Of Mercy Hospital for shock, and slowly resumed his life with Michelle. He also became acquainted with Angel Claremont during this time, a nurse who worked at Angel Of Mercy and quickly became his girlfriend. Angel would accompany Daniel to his meetings at alleged Jigsaw survivor Bobby Dagen's self-help group for other survivors of the Jigsaw Killer, though the group meetings did little to help him. His father's whereabouts were unknown at the moment, but Daniel would receive absolutely horrible news regarding the status of his father, months later in October 2006. Coping Eric's headless body was recovered from the Gideon Meat Packing plant in the warehouse district of Downtown Los Angeles, where an elaborate Jigsaw game had been staged. There were many casualties, of which Eric was one, after he'd been held captive for six months in cruel and inhumane conditions. Eric's death devastated the Matthews Family, who struggled to cope with Eric's passing and especially in such a horrific manner, Eric having died from having his head crushed by ice blocks. Over the course of the years following, it became easier to cope with Eric's death and Daniel had support from his mother and Angel, but it was always difficult for him to accept that he lost a parent and especially in such a horrible way. Secret Revenge In December of 2006, when it became widely known that LAPD Detective-Lieutenant Mark Hoffman was the true accomplice to Jigsaw Killer and had been on a rampage, Daniel had been contacted by fellow Jigsaw survivor, Dr. Lawrence Gordon. Gordon asked Daniel for his help in capturing Hoffman, Gordon knowing of his whereabouts. Daniel agreed to help, eager to get revenge against the man who had a hand in his father's fate. Together with another survivor, Michael Tapp, the son of the late Detective David Tapp, the three captured Hoffman after he destroyed his hideout and attempted to flee. After Hoffman was rendered unconscious, Gordon said he would handle the rest from there. Gordon, Daniel and Michael all agreed to keep this a careful secret and to never tell anyone of it no matter what. Daniel agreed and headed back home, and over the next three years resumed his life with his family and Angel, keeping this dark secret of his hidden. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One World Out Of Control Daniel attempted to adjust to a normal life following everything that happened in 2006, having his surviving family and Angel there for support in addition to his friends. Things began to take a very bizarre turn of events however in August of 2010, with a string of strange and unexplained incidents. It first started with Daniel and Angel getting together with Daniel's friend Brent Abbott to go for a wrestling match, meeting at a Barnes & Noble bookstore where Daniel and Angel both shared a strange and frighteningly lifelike nightmare involving creatures chasing them down a tunnel, after they read some of a book by famed Horror novelist Sutter Cane at the store. Shrugging it off as just the book's content getting to them, they went with Brent to a wrestling match, where they both witnessed a brutal fight that crossed the line into an outright actual beatdown against a young participant who nearly died from his injuries. Disturbed by the violent sight and Daniel also not happy about the wrestler responsible for the unexpected actual brutality insulting Angel during the match, Daniel and Angel both headed back for the Matthews residence to rest for the night. Things took an even stranger turn when an intruder broke into their home and held Michelle at knifepoint. Daniel went to help his mother when the intruder displayed some bizarre and inhuman supernatural powers, such as transforming two officers who arrived at the scene to help into a pile of copper and disappearing into thin air. The Matthews Family would be protected by Agent Victor Hauser after he was assigned following an investigation of the strange incident. It was shortly after this strange incident that Daniel's life would begin to change in a way he didn't expect. Eric Returns The Matthews' would soon be informed of something that seemed simply impossible: Eric Matthews was back and somehow alive after being confirmed dead nearly four years earlier. Being held at Saint Eustace Hospital, Daniel went to see his supposedly newly-alive father along with Angel and Michelle, and sure enough he was there, alive and very emotionally unstable and imbalanced. Despite the advice of the doctors, Eric had accompanied long-time partner and close Matthews Family friend Daniel R. Rigg along to Crystal Lake when Amanda Young, the other fugitive Jigsaw accomplice, was spotted in the town. An Offer Not To Refuse Still recovering from the shock of Eric being back alive somehow, the following morning, Daniel received a most shocking and unexpected surprise when as he checked the mail to the Matthews residence and found a package for him, it's contents inside being a tape recorder with a message addressed to him from none other than the Jigsaw Killer, somehow back from the dead. With the message on it proposing that Daniel would uncover the truth behind his father's death, Daniel headed for the address he was given, locating it at an old sewage treatment plant that had long since been abandoned. Underground in a generator room, Daniel met with none other than John Kramer, the original Jigsaw Killer. Though harboring some anger towards him for the death of his father, Daniel found himself drawn to Kramer's charismatic personality and his philosophy. Promised that he would learn more about the truth regarding the circumstances of his father's death and a chance to test Hoffman when the time came, Daniel reluctantly agreed to assist John. He maintained this dark secret as he re-located to a special LAPD safehouse located elsewhere in Los Angeles following the disappearance of a Jigsaw survivor coinciding with more games believed to be the work of fugitive cop Mark Hoffman, who by then was infamous for being an accomplice to the Jigsaw Killer. Daniel was present at the safehouse with his mother as well as Angel and the remaining Jigsaw survivors, as well as Ghostface survivor Sidney Prescott and her husband and son, when a Ghostface Killer copycat surfaced and harassed Sidney. Daniel remained with his family and the survivors at the safehouse. John Kramer's philosophy made the young Matthews see the world around him from a different prism, feeling what how his new mentor felt about the immorality and ungratefulness of so many people around. More motivated to uncover the truth about his father's demise and to get a feel for testing the immoral, Daniel began his double life as a secret Jigsaw apprentice while remaining with those he cared about. He already knew deserving test subjects, setting his sights on two teenagers in the news who'd drugged toddlers and wanting to go after the Ghostface copycat. Learning The Craft Injured during the surprise Ghostface attack, Daniel was taken to Angel Of Mercy to recover, while Angel set out to help find Gale, apparently having been kidnapped in the surprise Ghostface attack on the safehouse. Everyone was moved to a new safehouse location, this time at a farmhouse on the outskirts of Los Angeles. Gale was recovered by Angel and the group was in LAPD custody from the new Ghostface Killer. Daniel however found time to conduct his first test in John Kramer's employ, selecting drug-addicted teenagers Leroy Williams and Joe Murphy, who recently made headlines for giving marijuana to toddlers. With help from M. Tapp and John, Daniel captured the two teenagers and conducted their test at an abandoned incineration plant in the industrial district of Downtown Los Angeles. The trap consisted of a rigged furnace with a breathing apparatus connected to the furnace gas mains. The teenagers failed to pass their test in time, both dying from a combination of smoke inhalation and extreme heat. Daniel was quite disturbed by the sight and it haunted his mind as he returned to the safehouse, now pondering if he'd made a good decision to help John with his work. No Longer a Secret Daniel went to visit John the following day, feeling he could no longer live this demanding double life. He had gone only with M. Tapp to confront John about his decision to sever ties, when unknown to the three, Angel had tracked Daniel down to John's lair after suspecting what he was involved with that he was always adamant she not come along. Daniel explained everything to the shocked and confused Angel, while John offered her the opportunity to assist with his work and offered her the chance to test herself for a past transgression. Daniel however insisted that she have no part of a test and in a brazen act, actually put a nearby death device on himself, which Angel helped him get off in time before it could activate. Daniel and Angel headed back to the safehouse with M. Tapp, not speaking about the incident with the others. Daniel and Angel later had a private conversation about it, with both understanding everything. Angel agreed to help Daniel and John with their future tests together. The following day they were set to get to work, when Daniel learned Angel, against his wishes, actually had herself tested earlier that morning before he awoke, Angel feeling she needed it. Daniel felt Angel could've been killed and that the decision was foolish on her part, and they argued about it for a bit before deciding just to put it behind and for them to get to work on their first test together. Partners In Crime Daniel and Angel, with help from John, designed and built their first trap together, an updated variation of the Winch Pulley used for Art Blank's test, intended to be used on three bullies from Daniel's high school years who were recently acquitted of rape charges. Daniel and Angel worked together to track the three bullies at their homes and sedate them, before bringing them over to an abandoned soap factory in the industrial district and conducting the test. The three subjects awoke later but ultimately failed their tests, dying in them. Daniel, shaken by the aftermath but otherwise unsympathetic to the teens, left the scene with Angel and headed back for the farmhouse safehouse with her, the others there completely unsuspecting of what the two were now involved with. Shortly after Daniel and Angel returned, the survivors at the safehouse were under a surprise attack from the Ghostface Killers that not only included the new copycat, but also the original killers, Billy Loomis and Stu Macher, along with Roman Bridger, all three of whom had been recently re-animated. Daniel and Angel survived the attack along with most of the others, except for Brad Kendricks who had been killed by Roman. The survivors were moved to a motel in the city to lay low for the time being. Daniel remained close with Angel as always, there to protect and care for her. How far he'd be willing to go for her and others he cared for was something that would all be put to the test, along with his judgment. Deadly Chain Of Events As Daniel was at the motel with the others, they faced unexpected danger when a series of advanced and upgraded ED-209 robots, the Mark II series, launched a deadly attack on the motel. The ED-209s were deployed by renegade scientist Gary Vogel, under orders from John Claremont, Angel's father. Unknown to Daniel and the others, Angel had been kidnapped by her own father, and in her place was her identical twin sister, Faith Claremont, who coincidentally was in Los Angeles with her best friend Verve Trujillo, to join in with the street racing circuit in the city. Daniel with Faith and the others survived by escaping into the sewers, getting away from the ED-209s. But the danger was far from over when they went to get Sidney, who wasn't present with them during the ED-209 attack but at the location of the old Traphouse, after lured there by Billy Loomis and his crew. Sidney, along with her husband and son, and Julie James, were helped by the others as the Ghostfaces gave chase in a car chase throughout the city. After they lost the Ghostfaces, they headed for Angel Of Mercy to get treated, where the Ghostfaces tracked them. Kincaid was unfortunately killed during the raid, but the others made it out during the attack. Daniel and the others stayed at a manor hideout for now, while Daniel still secretly kept in touch with John. However the Ghostfaces kept finding the survivors time and time again, and after the newest Ghostface attack which led to Julie James being killed and another chase, they were moved to a bunker hidden underground, around the outskirts of town. None stayed long when word got out of the shady government ties the operator of the bunker, Zander Cartwright, had. The situation became deadly again when this time the Matthews home came under attack from a new killer, ChromeSkull, and his team of murderous technicians. Daniel and most of the others were abducted by ChromeSkull's crew and taken to the killer's hideout, held in cages. Eric though with some other LAPD officers came to the rescue when they tracked the location. Daniel and the others were freed, but Eric was severely wounded during a brutal fight with ChromeSkull and on the verge of bleeding to death. Eric recovered while Daniel remained with his family and the other survivors at a new mansion hideout, where another threat awaited them in Freddy Krueger, now after them in their dreams. Dream Battle Joining most of the others to get in-tune with their dream powers to combat Freddy as well as the Ghostfaces in the dreamscape, Daniel discovered he had the ability in his dreams to improvise weapons and items on the spot when they were needed. The ability came in handy when in the dreamscape, Daniel and the others faced Freddy and his accomplices in Billy and Stu, the two with their own powers in the dreamscape. Freddy was eventually defeated with the help of Dorian, but the battle wasn't without casualties, also including Brent. After the intense battle in the dreamscape, Daniel and the others headed for the Matthews home to stay, as the other survivors readied to move on with their lives. But a new nightmare was just beginning. Torture Chamber While at the Matthews home, Daniel went downstairs to get himself a drink when he was brutally assaulted and beaten by the criminal crew of crime boss Robert G. Durant, who had along not only his crew of lackeys but also the Ghostface Killers. Michelle was killed by Billy "Jigsaw" Russoti, one of Durant's trusted friends, and most of the others kidnapped, taken with Daniel to the American Elite Hunting Chapter on the outskirts of town to be tortured. Daniel awoke in his torture chamber about to be tortured by Russoti, but escaped and re-united with most of the others, fleeing into the sewer tunnels beneath as an unlikely rescuer came in the form of Amanda Young, who was on the run but had come to help Daniel escape after seeing he'd been taken by Elite Hunting. Daniel and the others with him eventually made it to where the old Traphouse was in the sewer system, Daniel back on the decrepit and decaying house for the first time since April of 2006, the house in even worse shape than before. Daniel made it out with most of the others with him including Sidney, when they were chased into the house by Billy and Roman as well as Amanda who was also with Jason Voorhees. Verve unfortunately had been killed by Jason before she could get away. After making it to a nearby parked minivan, Billy chased them to the van as Daniel got in with Faith, Sidney and the Rileys, as the minivan was hotwired, but Billy fought his way into the vehicle as Daniel sped away from the Traphouse and crashed into the loading bay of the Gideon Meat Packing plant, the site of Jeff Denlon and Daniel R. Rigg's tests back in October of 2006. Daniel and the others would be taken to safety by the LAPD following the transpiring events at Gideon that included Billy Loomis being killed in the Pig Vat trap and Hoffman beheaded by Amanda. Taking The Reigns Recovering with his family and friends following Michelle's death and the transpiring events, Daniel moved to a new home. However he still hadn't forgotten his duty helping John. In September 2010, he and Faith helped John to set up the test for the vigilante known as The Punisher, who was operating in Los Angeles for the time being. After helping set up the contraptions for the tests, Daniel was entrusted by John a box with contents to help set up the next major test John had been planning for weeks, setting up a series of tests for corrupt oil company CEO, William Beck. Regular Appearance Daniel stands about five feet seven inches tall, but is likely growing taller at his age. He weighs somewhere between one-hundred thirty-five to one-hundred fifty pounds. He has an average body type. He has short and slightly curly blondish light brown hair and blue eyes. Daniel usually wears street clothes of varying types and colors. Trademark Gear Daniel's trademark equipment are his stuff that he creates for his own contraptions or a personal weapon, which often a mêlée weapon. Category:Survivors of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Angel Claremont (S4)